


Идеальное утро

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Три утра, которые Питер Хейл считает идеальными.





	Идеальное утро

**Author's Note:**

> Оральный секс, фистинг, римминг, пошлые шуточки.

Утро — это та часть дня, которая по определению не бывает доброй. Утро может быть раннее, позднее, томное… но не доброе. Нет. По крайне мере, так Питер думал прежде. До того, как в его жизни появился тот, кто сумел переубедить его в обратном.

Потому что иногда утро бывало идеальным, как сегодня.

Ему снилось, что-то спокойное, когда по телу вдруг прокатились первые волны жара, заставившие сновидения отступить. В следующее мгновение Питер почувствовал, как его член, явно пробудившийся раньше хозяина, оказался в плену жадного рта и тесной глотки. Когда головка скользнула еще глубже, Питер невольно застонал и открыл глаза.

Открывшееся зрелище нельзя было пропустить. Широкие, мускулистые плечи, манящий изгиб поясницы, округлая задница… но куда сильнее влекли затуманенные возбуждением, почти черные глаза и припухшие губы, растянутые вокруг члена. Питер запустил руки в русые волосы, подталкивая, но не настаивая, — само ощущение чуть вибрирующей вокруг его естества глотки было предательски горячо, но абсурдно хотелось больше. Глубже. Теснее.

Согласно застонав, мужчина вновь обратил все свое внимание к паху. Пальцы коротко царапнули пресс и бедра, а потом он начал двигаться. Вверх, вниз, снова вверх. Обхватил ладонью член Питера у основания, пососал головку, скользнул языком вдоль ствола вниз, прихватил зубами тонкую кожицу у корня, поцеловал мошонку и двинулся назад, чтобы снова взять его в рот, довольно заурчав, когда Питер одним движением вогнал его по самую глотку.

Рваные толчки, слюна, стекающая по подбородку, капли слез, выступавшие, стоило Питеру двинуться особенно резко, — все это лишь подстегивало возбуждение и приближающийся оргазм. Предчувствуя скорый финал, Питер ослабил хватку в чужих волосах, сходя с ума от одной фантазии о залитом спермой лице, но его мнения никто не спросил, и стоило ему изогнуться кончая в горячий рот, он услышал хриплый стон.

После оргазма вновь накатила чуть отступившая сонливость, которая, впрочем, тут же рассеялась, когда по его груди скользнули теплые руки, а в губы впились мягким поцелуем. На языке тут же осел пряный привкус собственного семени, заставивший Питера довольно заурчать. 

— Доброе утро, — наконец, оторвавшись от него, прошептал Ноа.

— Утро не бывает добрым, — в тон ему пробурчал Питер, с удовольствием ощущая чужой чуть напряженный член, прижимающийся к боку. — Но ты был близок.

— Пошляк, — фыркнул тот и, коротко поцеловав его плечо, поднялся с постели.

— Куда это ты собрался? — недовольно поинтересовался Хейл, с удовольствием разглядывая обнаженного любовника.

Работа в офисе шерифа определенно шла тому на пользу. Атлетичной фигура излучала силу, спокойствие и уверенность, какой не найдёшь у обычного любителя спорта. На плоском животе виднелись тонкие линии кубиков, от пупка вниз спускалась аккуратная светлая дорожка волос, полувозбужденный член толкал на совсем не праведные мысли.

— У меня сегодня смена в офисе, — отозвался Ноа, наклонившись, чтобы поднять разбросанную с вечера одежду. От вида задницы идеальной формы и чуть припухшего после активной ночи ануса у Питера резко пересохло во рту, а в паху потяжелело. — Еще нужно заехать на заправку по пути.

— Или ты можешь пропустить пункт про заправку и составить мне компанию, — нараспев предложил Питер, проводя рукой по члену.

Ноа остановился, облюбовывая взглядом фигуру на смятых простынях, будто сомневаясь, но, встряхнув головой, продолжил одеваться.

— Прости, Пит, — он быстро застегнул форму и взял в руки кобуру. — Мне пора бежать.

— Мерзавец. Бросаешь меня тут одного. Голым и возбужденным, — Питер потянулся. — Это можно расценивать как особо тяжкое наказание, а ведь я даже не преступник!

— Я возмещу ущерб, — Ноа наклонился за поцелуем и, получив желаемое, поспешил к двери. — До завтра!

— Динамо, — выдохнул Питер.

***

Не менее добрым считалось утро, начинающееся с ощущения пальцев, медленно проникающих в его зад.

Они растягивали податливые стенки, оглаживали края ануса, скользили вглубь и наружу, прокатываясь костяшками по бугорку простаты, ровно так, чтобы каждым движением порождать волны предвкушающей дрожи, заставляющей Питера цепляться пальцами за простыни.

Следом за неторопливо трахающими его пальцами появилось ощущение скользящего рядом с ними языка, и это чувствовалось так охуенно, что Питер мгновенно забыл о своих попытках сохранить мнимое равнодушие, с гортанным стоном выгибаясь дугой над кроватью. Пальцы скользнули глубже, по самое основание и исчезли, а к приоткрытому пульсирующему анусу прижался горячий рот.

— Ноа! — простонал Питер, прикусывая губу.

Давление языком на его дырку усилилось, одной рукой Ноа медленно сжимал член Питера у основания, а другой ласкал себя. По телу струились капли пота, голова кружилась от мускусного запаха и привкуса чужой плоти на языке, но остановиться было выше его сил. Оставив член Хейла в покое, он вновь скользнул в его анус, на сей раз тремя пальцами. Мышцы неохотно поддались на вторжение тут же стиснув его внутри.

— Черт, Пит! — простонал Ноа.

— Двинешься ещё хоть чуть-чуть — и я кончу, — заполошно дыша поспешил уточнить тот.

Игриво ухмыльнувшись, Ноа наклонился к его паху и скользнул языком по напряженному члену, слизывая капли смазки. Питер предупреждающе вскрикнул и кончил. Капли спермы тут же осели на подбородке, груди и даже ресницах, едва успевшего отстраниться Ноа.

Пока тот приходил в себя, Ноа аккуратно вытер семя краем простыни и скользнул рукой к собственному члену, но не успел сделать и пары движений, как был остановлен Питером, сжавшим предплечье.

— Думаю, я должен тебе оргазм, — сыто протянул он.

— Два, на самом деле, — в тон ему отозвался Ноа. — Но у меня есть время только на душ, так что дай мне кончить.

— Как хорошо, что мой душ может вместить двоих, — игриво заметил Питер, оставляя дорожку поцелуев вдоль его плеча и шеи.

— Это предложение?

— Это приказ, помощник шерифа Стилински, — ответил Питер. — Тащи свой сладкий зад в душ.

Ноа усмехнулся, прежде чем ответить на томный поцелуй, а оторвавшись от горячих губ хрипло прошептал:

— Как скажете, мистер Хейл, — и, рывком поднявшись с постели, скрылся за дверью душа.

— Шельма, — довольно пробурчал Питер, неторопливо заходя следом.

***

Утро было отвратительным. Утро после бессонной ночи не может быть другим. Тем не менее, сна ни в одном глазу, а постель слишком пустая, чтобы быть комфортной. Питер медленно перекатился на пустующую половину кровати и жадно втянул носом слабый аромат Ноа, еще исходящий от подушки.

Поворачивающийся в замке ключ — словно грохот грозы, но Питер даже не подумал встать, чувствуя, что сознание стали медленно затягивать вязкие сновидения. Пара тихих шагов, шуршание снимаемой одежды – матрас позади прогнулся под весом знакомого тела, теплая рука упала на пояс, а в шею уткнулся холодный нос.

— Ты опоздал, — возмущенно протянул Питер сквозь резко захватившую его дрему.

— Прости, — прошептал Ноа, даже не целуя, коротко касаясь его затылка. — Я не думал, что так задержусь.

— Ты должен мне ужин, — уже засыпая, заметил Питер.

— И пару оргазмов, — согласно кивнул Ноа, прикрывая глаза. — Спи.

И тот тут же послушался.

Пожалуй, это утро не такое уж отвратительное.


End file.
